Sunshine in my Life
by supervicki
Summary: JONAS. Joe learns he has a daughter that he hadn't known for sixteen years. Father and Daughter. : i suck at reviews.
1. Daughter to Father

**hey guys! i got bored and sidetracked on my other story. so, i started doodling and this came in mine. this really means alot to me. and i like this very much. i hope there isn't any mistakes, but hey nobody's perfect. :)**

**this started out as a one shot. but should i make it a series? it's up to y'all. well, i'm pretty happy it's a one shot. i like it so much.**

**happy new year! and i hope y'all will review please. and i'll update my other story later. school started. ewww.**

My name is Brianna Gonzalez. I'm sixteen and I'm a junior in high school. I have just lost my mother and I still don't know my father. Now I have to find him to have a place to live. Gee, what a typical life, huh?

It all started when I was twelve and I kept on pestering my mother on who my father is.

"Mija, I don't think it's about time yet." My mom, Roni, said in frustration.

"Mom! Please?! You've told me all the time when I was little that you will tell me when I get older. Look at me now! I'm older. I think I'm ready, please?"

My mom looked at me and then pursed her lips. "You are just like him. Y'all are both stubborn."

I smiled, knowing I got my way.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you this, but I'm pretty sure you are not ready to meet him."

I nodded, because I'm sure I am not. I just want to know who he is and what he is like.

My mom and I have been living on our own since I was five. What my mom had told me before, my mom had me when she was eighteen. She got pregnant in high school and she told me that my father left her before I was even born. She didn't tell me the whole entire story but I have a feeling she's going to tell me now.

We were sitting across from each other on the couch. Her, with her light brunette hair and dark brown eyes and me, with my shoulder-length, curly black locks and caramel-colored eyes. I'm the spitting image of my mom except for her hair and eyes. What she had told me, they're his.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the whole story." See? There you go. "It all started when I was seventeen and I went to my first Los hermanos de Jonas concert." Oh yes. The Jonas boys. She has been obsessed with them and still is. I mean I'll admit I love their music. But almost twenty years later? Hmm…nope. It's like my grandma with a group called New Kids on the Block and N'sync. I mean, really? "Well, after the concert, my friends sort of ditched me to go looking for the boys. So, I was all alone trying to figure how to get home. I know, some friends right? Ugh, I don't talk to them anymore. I sat there in the arena where the concert was held, still trying to figure out how to get home. I couldn't call your grandma, she would've killed me. While I was in the middle on thinking, a tall figure stood in front of me. I, of course, screamed because it scared the wits out of me. It turned out to be Joe Jonas." Joseph. The guy my mom has been obsessed with. I personally haven't seen any of their pictures or what they looked like up close. From what my mom told me, they were studmuffins. "Well, he asked me why I was alone and why I haven't left yet. I was having trouble breathing, but I told him my situation. He looked at me with sincere eyes and asked if he can take me home. Of course, I answered with a bunch of yeses and he threw his head back in laughter. He was nineteen at the time. He took me to his family and explained the whole situation to them and they invited me in. Oh, his family was warm with love. I love them so much. Anyways, Joe explained to his parents that since they have the off day the next day, that he can drive me home with no problem. They agreed and he drove while I led the way. I was practically a nervous wreck being in the car with Joe! Oh goodness, um, when we arrived to my house, my mom and dad weren't at home. We decided to talk about stuff and get to know each other in his car. A little bit after that, he reached across the seat and pulled me into a kiss. And then one thing led to another…"

"Oh my gosh, mom! Wasn't he wearing one of these?" I pointed to my ring finger, showcasing my purity ring.

"I know, I know! It was wrong! I mean it just happened! God, he didn't know how to tell his parents. I don't even think he told them. I think it was because I was a minor. Well, after that we kept on seeing each other and after I turned eighteen, we decided to go steady. Mind you, I turned eighteen a month after we did it. Since then I have been freaking our because I kept on having these symptoms. Like when you're pregnant. I missed my period and I kept on getting morning sickness. I was so scared, I asked my friend Rachel if I can spend the night at her house so I can take a pregnancy test. She understood completely and told me her parents were gone for the weekend. After I took the test, we knew we had to go to the doctor. It was positive. I was a senior in high school! I didn't know what to do. Rachel and I went to the doctors and he told me everything I needed to know. I was indeed pregnant. That night, I decided to tell Joe the news. At the same time, he needed to tell me something too. I told him he can go first. He told me that he was going to leave on a world tour and I wasn't going to see him a lot. When he told me, I couldn't tell him I was pregnant. I chickened out. So I never told him."

"You've never told him?"

"Nope. Gosh, am I horrible?"

"Yes!"

"You weren't supposed to answer that. Geez, what was I supposed to do? Make millions sad or just one?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that either."

I was lost in thought. My dad is famous? And I didn't even know about it!

"So, after that, what happened?" I pried.

"What? Nothing. He left on tour and we went our separate ways. Today he still doesn't know about you."

"Why? When can I meet him? Will I be able to? Do I have to get through bodyguard after bodyguard just to see his face?"

"Wait until you're older."

That's where I am at now. My mom recently died. She had type 1 diabetes and lupus. I've been depressed since she passed away. She was the sunshine of my life. No sun, now rain, and constantly.

Since it was my mom and I living by ourselves, the lawyer said I have to live with one of my relatives. The lawyer asked if I knew my father and I said I did. I totally fibbed. I just said that I knew my father and I'm going to live with him.

Crap. How am I going to get to him? I live in crappy town, Texas while he lives in Los Angeles. Well, it's a darn good thing my mom gave me everything I needed before she passed away. I just got to find a way to get there.

Ah, babysitting money and checks from my job at McDonald's. Alright, there's my ticket.

Here I am, sitting in coach class, my very first flight, nerve-racking. And all the kids around are totally boosting my mood. Flippin baby crap in the aisle. I'm never flying again. My father better buy me stuff to make up for this.

Cripes, he doesn't know I exist.

Yet.

When I arrived to the LAX, I started bursting out into song in my head with Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the U.S.A.'. HA. Twenty years later, that song is still a hit. Wonder if my father knows her? Hmm…

Anyways, when I got to the airport, I realized I had no idea what to do next. I got the address, for sure, but how am I going to get there?

"Um, excuse me? Do you need any help?" I heard a voice from behind. Great. Pedophile ready to jump. I squeezed my eyes, opened them, and turned around. Behind me was a man with curly brown hair with sideburns, seemed like in his late thirties, along with supposedly his wife by his arm, with long brunette hair and a nose that looked like tinkerbell's. She was holding a baby and the man was holding, I'm guessing, his little girl by his hand. Relief was a definite word.

"Oh, um, yeah. I have no idea how to get here." I showed the man the piece of paper with the address on it. He took a look at it and his eyes went wide. "This is Joe's apartment." He said, while glancing down at his wife, who was wearing the same expression he was. He looked back up at me, confused. "Who are you?"

"Well, if you're talking about Joe Jonas, I'm his daughter."

Both the man and his wife's face grew in shock.

"Wait, you're…how? Is your mom Roni?" he asked, still appalled.

"Well, was. She…passed away earlier this week. That's why I'm here. I'm looking for my father. I take it you know him?" I said nonchalantly.

"Yes, he's my brother actually. Wow, you look just like your mother. I'm so sorry of what happened with her."

"It's…its okay. I'm learning to cope."

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm Kevin. This is my wife, Danielle, and my kids, Scarlette and Thomas."

"Hi, nice to meet y'all." I simply said.

"Wow. I remember Roni. I miss her, I'm sorry sweetie." Danielle said, giving me a warm smile.

"It's okay." I smiled back.

"How about we give you a ride. You are after all my niece. Say, we are going to be there when you tell him." Kevin said.

We all pile into Kevin's car, him driving and Danielle in the passenger seat. Thomas was in his car seat and Scarlette was in the middle and might I say, this seven year old can talk. Aww, I like her. She just told me I'm her best friends. Cute.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were y'all at the airport?" I asked.

"We were saying goodbye to my parents who were visiting for the holidays." Kevin answered.

"Babe, do you want me to call Nick?" Danielle asked her husband.

"Yeah, tell him to meet at Joe's apartment. I'm pretty sure we'll make it before Joe gets there."

I watched Danielle dial the number and told, I guess, my uncle Nick to meet us at my father's apartment.

"So, how come you knew to ask me if everything was okay and then we ended up in this situation?"

"I don't know. You just look like Roni and I really missed her. Joe really missed her the most."

"Well, thank you for being there at the airport. I miss her too." I said solemnly.

We arrived to Joe's apartment, meeting up with Nick. He looked a lot like Kevin but no sideburns.

"You must me…" Nick started.

"Oh, excuse me! My name is Brianna. I forgot to introduce myself to y'all. I'm sorry." I said, dumbfounded.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Wow, you do look like Roni. But your eyes are Joe's." Nick extended his hand towards me. I shook it firmly. "I'm your uncle Nick."

"Hi." If there's one thing, I'm super shy like my mom sometimes. Right now is one of those times.

Kevin asked Danielle can take Scarlette and Thomas back to their house and Kevin would ride home with Nick after we were done. After saying goodbye to my new aunt and cousins, Kevin, Nick, and I walked up to my father's door.

"Oh, geez. He's already home." Nick pointed out, looking at supposedly Joe's car.

Kevin turned towards me. "Brianna, we will be right there with you. We'll tell him together."

I nodded, sucked up my breath, and adjusted my only luggage on my back.

Kevin and Nick stood in front of me and then Nick knocked on the door.

Five seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey, guys! I wasn't expecting you two. I was about to go out." I heard Joe say with surprise in his voice.

"Um, bro, can we talk to you?" Nick asked.

"Uh, yeah, what for?"

"Can we come inside?" Kevin said, slowly stepping aside to reveal myself in front of Joe.

"Who's this?" Joe asked, locking eyes with me. It was like looking into my eyes.

It was like my mom described. Joe was tall, totally taller than me, lean, built, and handsome. His hair was shiny black, showing a little bit of some curls. His eyes were just like mine, caramel-colored. This is him, my father.

"Joe, this is-"

"I'm your daughter." I simply stated, never taking my eyes off of his. His eyes grew in bewilderment.

"Roni…?" Joe spurted out.

Five minutes later, we were ate Joe's dinner table, spilling the truth out. Joe told Nick and Kevin that he lost his virginity at the age of nineteen with my mom. The it was my turn to tell my mom's side of the story.

"So, the big news Roni was going to tell me was her being pregnant with you?" Joe asked. I nodded. "She lied?"

"What was she going to tell you? You told her that you were heading out on a world tour. She told me you were so happy and she didn't want to ruin your career."

"Guys, can Brianna and I be alone? Please?" Joe asked his brothers.

"Sure, man. We're going to go home." Nick said, making his way towards me. "It was great to finally meet you, Brianna." Nick and Kevin hugged me goodbye.

"I'm so glad I have another niece." Kevin beamed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Joe closed the door behind the guys and turned back around in my direction. It was pretty awkward. We took our places back at the table across from each other.

"You have no place to stay?" he asked.

"Nope. My mom and I lived in Texas while the rest of my family are scattered around in that crazy state. I just needed to know you. Can I…stay here? Because if you don't I can find someplace-"

"Oh, no, it's alright! It's just, I'm trying to take it all in. I mean, I just found out I have a daughter. Just hold on."

We stared at each other in silence and suddenly bursted out in laughter together.

"Haha, get it?"

"I know! Hold on!"

Joe grinned at me and cleared his throat. "You look just like your mother, but you have my eyes. It's like looking into my eyes."

"My mom told me that I also have your hair."

"Oh, you do! It's mostly your grandma's, but who's gonna know?"

"You're silly." I giggled.

He held my gaze and asked, "Have you eaten anything? You came all the way here from Texas."

"Well-" Right before I could've said anything, my stomach roared. "Well, there you go. My tummy answered for me."

Joe threw his head back in laughter. This is what my mom meant. Oh, hilarious.

"Come on, Bri. Let's go get something to eat." He stood up and grabbed his coat. He grabbed my jacket and helped me put it on. I don't know what went over in my head, but I hugged him. I think I took him off guard, but he recovered and returned the embrace. I felt safe in my father's arms.

"Dad?" I asked in his chest.

"What is it, Bri?"

"Thank you." Tears started slipping out of my eyes and I'm pretty sure I felt Joe's tears on top of my head.

"I know I wasn't there for you but I will now. I love you, Bri. You are now the sunshine of my life."

"I love you too, Dad. You are also the sun in my life." I choked out.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

He kissed my forehead and with that, we left to venture out for food.

**Oh goodness. i hope y'all liked this. i'm pretty happy of it being a one shot, but what do y'all think? make it multiple chapters? gahhh, review please! :D**


	2. Joe's thoughts

**hey guys! thank you for ready my story! gahhhh, this is so cool. i would like to think the people that reviewed, jenizzleoffdachain, greendayfreak8, sbleny22, and phoebekay. and thank you for those who have been reading.**

**hopefully i get more reviews!**

**i think this chapter is crappy. but it's all i thought of and blah blah blah.**

**i hope ya'll like it.**

**and by the way, this chapter is in Joe's p.o.v. :D**

**oooops, i forgot to put this in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the sons of jonas, their family, their friends, or any of the celebrities mentioned in ANY of the chapters. all i own is the plot, Bri, and Roni. :)**

I have a daughter.

And I didn't even know about it.

God, why didn't Roni tell me before? I would've stayed for her, been there for her. But she knew. She knew I couldn't because of all the schedule conflicts.

But I loved her.

I remember meeting Roni.

_Finishing up the Lonestar state was amazing. I love having concerts over there. Something about it is definitely heart warming. I feel the same way when I perform at the Garden state because that's where I grew up. But Texas is amazing._

_After finishing the concert, I waited until everyone was gone so I can do whatever I wanted to do in the stadium. What? I like to dance._

_And be a pirate._

_Whatever, I like to be myself in private sometimes. Don't judge me._

_I walked out on stage, soaking it all in. I gazed out into the sections where the fans would be at, but it was all empty. At least that's what I thought. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a girl crouched down in one of the seats. I thought it was a little girl that got left behind, so I ran off the stage into the sections._

_When I reached the girl, I guess I scared her with my presence, she suddenly screamed. That clearly scared me as well because I didn't expect that. It wasn't even a little girl; it was a girl around my age. She was really pretty too. No wonder I mistaken her as a little girl. She was quite petite and had a baby face._

_An adorable baby face by the way._

_Her short brown hair framed her face perfectly and her dark brown eyes twinkled in the light._

_No way can I fall in love that fast…it's not possible._

_Is it?_

"_You're Joe Jonas…?" her voice snapped me way from my thoughts. _

"_Oh, oh yeah. Hi, what's your name?"_

"_Roni." You can definitely tell she's shy. That made her even more adorable._

_Wait. I don't even know her! Stupid teenage hormone thoughts…_

"_Nice to meet you, Roni. How come you're by yourself? The concert ended like an hour ago."_

"_Well…small story short, my ride ditched me." How can they ditch this pretty face? Son of a gun. "I have no idea how to get home so I'm debating whether if I should call my mom or walk home."_

"_Depends. How far is your house?" She totally caught my interest._

"_Um, forty-five minutes away…by car…" Roni slowly stated. I frowned. Uh, no way I'm going to let her walk. _

"_What? That's like miles away! No, come with me, we'll figure out how to get you home." With that, I grabbed her hand and led her towards my family._

_God, she had the cutest hands. They were small and soft and they fitted perfectly in my manly rough ones._

_I passed by J.T. and Garbo. Oh, great. I shouldn't have done that. I quickened my pace, only to be stopped by, "Hey, Joe! Who do you got there?" I cringed from Garbo's call. I love this guy like a brother but he can be an ass sometimes._

"_My friend, Roni. Sorry, we gotta go!" I yelled back and quickly dragged Roni away from Garbo._

"_If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" I heard Roni's soft whisper next to my side. I'm still holding her hand, but I don't think it's awkward between us. She said nothing about it at all. _

"_We are going to talk to my parents and see if I can take you home."_

"_What? Oh, you don't have to do that. Really, I don't want to be a bother."_

_I stopped to look at her face._

"_I want to take you home, it won't be a bother at all." I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Besides, I don't want my new friend to venture out in the woods where there would be rapists or serial killers. What kind of person would I be?" _

_Her face grew into a small smile and two words escaped from her beautiful lips. "Thank you." She said._

_That made my heart flutter. I never thought this girl would make me go crazy…knocked me off my feet…HA!_

Spending time with Roni made me feel so…alive. I used to talk to her everyday. My family invited her in; she was definitely part of the family. The day I had to tell her I was going on tour was the last day I've seen her. The last time I saw Roni, her face broke my heart.

I believe she was broken hearted when I told her the news and she didn't get to tell me hers.

"Dad?"

Bri's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was across the table, eating breakfast.

"Yes, Bri?"

"You're thinking too hard. Your cereal didn't even reach your mouth." She pointed, giggling. I look to where she was pointing at, and there right in front of me was corn pops all over the table.

"Oh, oops. Well this sucks."

"Do you want me to get you a bib? I'm sure Tommy left one here."

"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious."

"It's in the genes." Bri smirked and got up from the table.

"Oh, Bri, make sure you get ready. Your birthday party is in three hours." I said to her.

"Whoooooooo!" I heard Bri yell from her room.

Ah, she's so enthusiastic.

Brianna Joy Gonzalez-Jonas.

My daughter.

The sunshine in my life.

Bri has been living with me for six months now. Today is her seventeenth birthday.

Ugh, I feel so old.

The three hours passed by and Bri and I were on our way to my parent's house.

The day I told my parents I have a daughter, they were both thrilled and not happy at the same time. They weren't happy about the fact I had sex at a young age. But other than that, they accepted and love Bri with all their hearts. They ask me every weekend if she can come over.

We pulled up at my parent's home and walked to the door. Just when Bri was going to ring the doorbell, the front door bursted open, revealing Melissa and Nicole. They're Nick and Selena's girls.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRI!" They sang together. Fourteen year old twins. Nick, they don't even run in the family.

"Hey, girls. Where is everyone?" I asked Melissa and Nicole.

"Hi, Uncle Joe. Everyone is in the dining room."

They both grabbed Bri's arm and dragged her to the dining room. Bri turned her head back to me with a pleading look on her face. I gave her an apologetic look. We walked into the dining room where everyone was at. I mean, like everyone. It was my parents, Kevin, Danielle, Scarlette, Tommy, Nick, Selena, J.T., Garbo, Ryan, Jack, Big Rob, and, of course, Melissa and Nicole. There were also two of Bri's friends from school.

Hours of eating dinner and cake, singing happy birthday, and opening up presents, it was time to go.

Kevin, Nick, and I packed up the presents in my car and said bye to each other. I looked back and saw Bri saying thank you and bye to everyone.

…

"What are you thinking about?"

Bri glanced at my face while I drove.

"Oh, nothing, Dad." She sighed and looked back outside the window. I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Come on, there's something on your mind. I know you now."

I turned to her and she pursed her lips in frustration. Roni used to do that when she was upset. She took a deep breath and sighed again.

"Well, Mom and I used to do this thing every year when it was our birthdays. At the very end of the day, we would go to the park and swing under the moon. We were so weird but…that's what we do. Now it's…" she paused and sucked up a breath. "Now, all I have is memories."

I gripped the steering wheel and took a sudden left.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bri said, bracing herself.

"I'm going to take you somewhere."

We arrived to the local park, which was deserted. I got out of the car and jogged over to open Bri's door.

"Dad, where are we?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I think your mom got the park idea from me. When I use to bring her to my house, we would walk over here to swing under the moon and stars. This is where I last say your mom." I took Bri's hand. "Want to go swing?"

She gazed at me with wide eyes, then quickly nodded. I led her towards the swings and sat side by side.

A minute had passed before her voice squeaked.

"Tell me about Mom. Like all the time you've been with her." I turned towards her. "Without the whole make love part." She blushed.

I chuckled and tilted my head back to look at the moonlit sky. "Alright." I told her everything, how much I loved her, adored her, and how much I missed her. I told her some funny stories and then upsetting stories.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bri?"

She sniffled and looked at me with tears in her eyes. My eyes. " I miss her so much. Why did she have to go?" I quickly got off the swing to comfort my daughter. I pulled her into an embrace and cradled her. "Why did she go?! Why?" she screamed into my chest. She was crying uncontrollably and all I could do was comfort her.

"I know, baby, I know. I just-" I choked out. I hugged Bri closer and wept on her shoulder. "Roni, why did you leave us? I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"Dad, please don't leave me." She whispered in my chest.

"I won't, Bri, I promise."

We comforted each other, weeping with all our hearts.

"Dad?"

After our heart to heart moment, Bri and I took our seats back on the swings. We were staring up at the stars.

"Yes, Bri?"

"Do you think Mom is watching over us?"

I glimpsed at her face and gave her a small smile. "Yes, I do. She's definitely watching over us."

Another minute went by and I broke the silence.

"Bri?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Happy date of birth. I love you." Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Thank you. I love you too."

"Race you to the car?" I challenged.

"Last one's a rotten egg…" she ran to get a head start.

"What?!" I got up and jogged to catch up with her.

We laughed until our sides hurt all the way back to the car, pushing each other playfully so no one would be the rotten egg.

Roni gave me a gift that I will cherish and love. She gave me Bri and I love her with all my heart and soul. My daughter, the sunshine in my life.

**i hope y'all really liked it. i tried working on it all weekend. tell me what you think and MAYBE this might be the last chapter.**

**depends....**

**oooh, but i do have a joe/macy oneshot in mind....i gotta go write...**

**review please, i love y'all!**

**-vicki**


	3. Big Eyebrows

**Hey guys! i know it's been awhile, stupid school to blame. but here's another chapter. and yes this is the second to last chapter, i'm sure. and i just like to think y'all for reading this and liking this. gahhh, it's nice. and this story reallllly means alot to me.**

**like fo sho.**

**thank you sbleny22, she is an awesome reviewer and an awesome friend. read her stories! i love all of hers! **

**disclaimer: i don't own them jonas boys, any celebrities mentioned, or elvis the dog. i only own bri and the plot.**

**this is in Joe's point of view. and sorry if it's short. i try. :p**

**alright, here ya goo.**

I never would've thought that eight years later, I would walk my beautiful daughter down the aisle, giving her away to her husband-to-be.

Not since I met her, that life would come at me so fast.

My beautiful daughter,

Brianna Joy Gonzalez-Jonas

slash De Leon.

Will be wed to her fiancé in a few hours…

And I am FREAKING OUT.

"Dude, you need to calm down. Stop pacing back and forth, you're making Tommy dizzy." Kevin said anxiously.

I stopped pacing and glanced at everyone in the room. Kevin, Nick, Frankie, my dad, Nathan, Nathan's brother Sam, and Elvis's eyes were staring at me. Yes, Elvis, Nick's dog. Apparently Elvis will co-share the title, the ring bearer. We don't trust him with rings so Tommy will accompany him. Bri and Nick concocted weird ideas.

Nathan is Bri's fiancé. They met when they were seniors in high school and let me tell you, they were inseparable ever since. During that time, I was getting used to being a father. So, when Bri brought Nathan home one day, my parental instincts kicked in. Sure, Nathan was a pretty good guy, but just the thought of him dating my daughter, I started acting overprotective.

_Friday. Such a busy day._

"_Dad?"_

_I looked over from the TV and was faced with the excited eyes of Bri._

_I smirked. "Yes, Bri?"_

"_Pink or red?"_

_I stared at the two nail polish bottles and rolled my eyes._

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but pink will do."_

_With an excited squeal, she ran back upstairs to her room in a flash._

_Oh, prom. It gives me a headache._

_Two hours later, I heard the doorbell. I opened the door and Kevin, Nick, Danielle, Selena, and Scarlette came crashing through. _

"_What? It's Bri's prom night. We're taking pictures." Kevin said. "Where's your camera?"_

"_In the kitchen, first cabinet on the right."_

"_Dad?!" I heard Bri yell from upstairs._

"_Yes, Bri?"_

"_Can you come up here?" she hollered._

"_Please?"_

"_Please?!" I loved messing with her. Roni used to hate it when I did that to her._

_I excused myself from everyone and jogged upstairs. _

_I knocked on her door hesitantly. What? I'm nervous. My daughter is going to prom; she's growing up __too__ fast._

"_Come in." she said from the other side of the door._

_I slowly opened the door and glimpsed at Bri. She was utterly beautiful, just like Roni. She had on a strapless sparkle-y purple dress with matching heels. What? I don't know my girl talk._

_She beamed up at me and made a lopsided grin._

"_Whatcha think?"_

"_You're gorgeous." I pursed my lips. "And I don't want you to go."_

"_What?" her smile then turned into a frown. "Why not?"_

"_Because you're growing up too fast and I don't want boys to be staring." Fatherly instincts intact._

"_I'm not a little girl, well, sixteen anymore." Sarcasm. Great._

_I sighed and sat on her bed, motioning her to join me. She followed and took a breath._

"_If I can't handle this, how am I going to handle you getting married?" I sighed again._

"_Oh. My. Goodness. Is that what this is about? Dad, you need to chill."_

"_Chill? How can you be so chill about this? I'm freaking out."_

"_Well, it doesn't mean you're the only one freaking out. I'm about to scream."_

_I glanced at Bri and I suddenly got confused. "You're freaked?"_

_She gave me a look like, 'DUH', plastered on her face._

"_Like, if he likes me, if I get stood up, if I fall, which would be most likely, and many other possibilities."_

_I started chuckling. "You would fall. I definitely passed that gene."_

"_And your big eyebrows."_

"_Hey, at least yours is tamed and plucked. These babies have a mind of their own."_

_At that, we threw our heads back in laughter, giggling in fits._

_When that finished, I sighed once more._

"_I'm sorry, sweetie. I never really thought of that. I just need to chill." I glanced at Bri's face and smirked. "But you do have your pepper spray, right?"_

"_Yes, Dad. Geez." She smirked right back and then gave me a genuine smile. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."_

_I returned the smile. "I love you too, Bri."_

_We heard the doorbell and we both drew a breath._

"_Nathan's probably here."_

_I stood up and helped Bri up as well. "You ready?"_

_She engulfed me in a huge hug. She surprised me but I quickly returned the embrace. She pulled back and had a tear in her eye._

"_Now I am."_

_With that, I led her downstairs to possibly the night of her dreams._

"Guys, it's time." My dad said. "We'll be in our places. Nathan, go to the altar. Joseph, go get your daughter." He flashed me a grin towards me and I nervously walked out of the room.

I knocked at the door where Bri was in.

"Come in." I heard Bri's voice sing out cheerfully.

I opened and closed the door, and then I was met by my eyes. Oh, wait. Bri's eyes. And they were glistening.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hey, Bri. Are you ready?"

She took a breath and glanced at the clock. Her wedding gown was absolutely beautiful and her long black locks was pulled up in a bun. She put her veil on her head and grabbed her bouquet.

"Now I am."

"Are you sure?" I hesitantly asked again.

She blinked and one tear slid down her cheek. She stumbled in my arms and silently cried in my chest.

"I just wish mom was here."

I pulled her gently back and wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Honey, she is. She is watching you right now, I'm sure."

Bri smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

I flashed her a reassuring grin. "I love you too, sweetheart."

It took us a little bit because Bri had to fix her makeup, and then we were off down the aisle.

Bri and I arrived in front of the church door. We both took a breath, and then I looked down at her face. "Ready now?"

She glanced up and beamed at me. "Now I am." She silently giggled.

And with that, we opened the doors and we heard the wedding march start.

Walking down the aisle with my daughter in my arm made me tear up. I was a tough man, I barely showed my tears. But on Bri's wedding day I'm crying like a baby. An adult baby. Oh, how my brothers will make fun of me.

I look around and caught eyes of my parents. Then I looked at my brothers. Each of them gave me a thumb's up. Then I glanced over at Nathan. He was beaming, he loved my daughter very much and I can definitely see that. We reached the altar and I gave Bri to Nathan. I gave Nathan a pat on the back and I kissed Bri's cheek.

"Do you take Nathan as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take Brianna as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

By staring at both of them, I knew it was meant to be. I slowly shed another tear and grinned.

Roni, look at our little girl. She's no longer a little girl anymore. She's a woman now. Our beautiful daughter.

**blah blah blah. i hope you like this. **

**and i promise you, next chapter is the last. i know right? ugh.**

**well to just prepare you, you might cry, well i did, and it will be in Bri's p.o.v.**

**thank you readers and make sure to review. love y'all!**

**-vicki**


	4. The First and Last Dance

**hey guys! final chapter. it's done already? geez.**

**i love this story and i can't believe i thought of this story.**

**sure, i thought of it as another scenario in my head, but it was pure dreamlike.**

**thank you, thank you, thank y'all for ready my story and i just love y'all so much. **

**haha, i wrote this all in one day AND posted it in that exact day. new thing for me. ahh, imagination is mysterious. :)**

**i would like to warn you guys, you might cry. i cried like a baby again writing this. and like i said, this story means a lot to me. sorry guys. and i tried to make it as long as i can, but this is what i thought of and i couldn't think anything else. :/**

**don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own joseph jonas, his brothers, family, any celebrities mentioned at all. i only own the plot, bri, and roni.**

I always thought that having a dad would suck. Honestly. I know right, hard to believe, huh? I wanted one so bad, I thought that if I finally get one, he would leave me. Before I knew Joe was my father, I always thought he was a jerk. I mean all I knew was that he left my mom. I never knew the whole entire story. Once upon a time I was a teenage angst. But when I finally heard the story who my father is and why my father left, relief was a definite word. Ever since I found out, I dreamt Joe would come and sweep my mom and me off our feet. With a guitar and microphone in hand too! Ahhh, fairytale dreams for a rockstar as your father was constant. My mom was so infatuated with him, she never took a liking to anyone else. Then again, my dad didn't find a lasting relationship than my mom. Well, there was Taylor Swift, Camilla Belle, and oh, he told me Demi Lovato was a fling. My dad and Demi are still friends though, she's like my older sister, but they definitely left that all behind in the past.

Oops, that was totally a HUGE secret.

Shh, don't tell!

Anyways, hmm…I wonder why Dad hasn't found anyone.

But I do remember when I asked him why. It was my wedding reception, our first father daughter dance.

"_Bri, go on the dancefloor." Uncle Kevin urged me. "Come on, go."_

"_How come I'm by myself?" I asked once I was there, in disbelief._

_I looked at my husband, Nathan, in the audience and shrugged. He smiled and blew a kiss towards me._

"_Everyone, I like for you all to turn your attentions towards the dancefloor." I heard Uncle Nick's voice in the microphone. "The father of the bride would like to dance with his daughter."_

_I gasped and turned around, only to be faced with my eyes. Ugh, not my eyes. My dad's. It gets confusing sometimes._

"_Wanna dance?" he smirked, his eyes twinkling._

_I grinned. "I guess those years of practicing paid off."_

_He chuckled, grabbed my hands, and twirled me into a slow dance._

_You are the sunshine in my life_

_That's why I'll always be around_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

"_No way." I said in shock._

_My dad saw my expression. "What? Surprised that Nick knew our song?" _

"_Well, that and you remembered."_

"_Of course, you are the sunshine in my life."_

_I feel like this is the beginning_

_Though I've loved you for a million years_

_And if I thought our love was ending_

_I'd find myself drowning in my own tears_

"_Dad, you don't know how much I've always wanted this."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I would go to quinceaneras and weddings a lot when I was younger. I would always watch my cousins dance with their fathers, I envied them. But now, I finally got it. The dream I've always wanted." _

_He smiled at that and embraced me in a hug sort of dance._

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always be around_

"_You know, even though I didn't know you before I met you," my dad began and paused. "I felt like I loved you for a million years."_

_I smiled in his chest. "Cheesy, but I agree. That's how I feel too." He threw his back in laughter._

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, Bri?"_

"_How come you don't have a girl in your life?"_

_He sighed. "I don't know. Before I met you, I was having problems. Relationships were getting too complicated. At times, I wanted to see your mom, but I thought she hated me."_

_You must have known that I was lonely_

"_After what happened with your mom and me, everything was thrown in a new perspective. I was quite lonely. I didn't know what to do. But, for sure, I couldn't love anyone else more than Roni."_

_Because you came to my rescue_

"_When you came into my life, I felt like you rescued me. You saved me from the loneliness, like I really felt like I was drowning. Spending time with you brightened up my day. When you smiled, laughed, and even fall. How you look just like your mother and how petite you are just like her. The way your eyes beam up at me, mirroring back into my own eyes. Your black hair identical to my own, the curly mop. The times you trip constantly because of my genes. But you are you. Bri. Brianna Joy. You bring joy into my life. That's why the only girl in my life right now is you. My sunshine."_

_I blinked back tears and beamed up at him._

_And I know that this must be heaven_

_How could so much love be inside of you?_

"_I love you, Dad."_

"_I love you too, baby girl."_

_You are the sunshine in my life_

_That's why I'll always be around_

_Suddenly I felt that warm kind of chill that I felt at my wedding. I couldn't believe it, it's her._

"_Dad, I felt her. Mom was watching us."_

_He blinked back a tear and smiled._

"_I know, I felt her too."_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_We threw our heads back and smiled to the sky._

_Love has joined us._

_Mom was there and she loves us._

_Love has joined us._

_She will be in my heart forever._

"_Love you, mom."_

"_Love you, Roni."_

_Let's think sweet love._

Joseph Adam Jonas

August 15th, 1989---May 11th, 2066

Death works in mysterious ways. It took my loved ones away.

First my mom.

Now, my dad.

But he lived a long and healthy life.

And he was definitely happy.

I love him with all my heart and soul.

Together, he and my mom will forever stay in my heart.

My sunshines in my life.

My mom.

My dad.

Nathan.

My family.

And my daughter,

Josephine Allison De Leon.

Josie.

I love you.

"_Joe, if we ever had a baby, what would you name it?" Roni questioned Joe on the couch. _

_He scooted closer and wrapped a protected arm over her._

"_If it was a boy, I like it to be named after me. Oh, junior." He grinned at his own thought._

"_What if it's a girl? I always liked Brianna."_

"_Brianna? I really like that. Brianna…Joy. Joy. Because she would bring joy into our lives. She'll definitely be bright like the sun, sharing joy all around."_

_Roni smiled and rested her head on his chest._

"_Brianna Joy…I like that…" she whispered to herself and rubbed her belly secretly from Joe. Fortunately, he never noticed a thing._

_Years later, he finally understood why she asked that question._

You are the sunshine in my life.

**thank you guys a whole lot! thank y'all for reading my story.**

**i like to thank my reviewers, you know who you are. :D**

**thanks to Sbleny22, she thought of the idea of joe dying. :p but other than that, all stuck up in my head.**

**THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION. geez, i think y'all hate me because i say thanks a lot. welll, what else do you want me to say? oh that i love you!**

**and ummm, if any of you that didn't review yet, go do!**

**love y'all,**

**-vicki **


End file.
